Olvido
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Después de su muerte, Light Yagami recibirá su peor castigo. ¿Cómo olvidar tus pecados, si tu condena durará eternamente?
1. Chapter 1

"**Olvido"**

**By: **Yoana-Capricornio

**Disclaimer**: Death Note y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El anime es de MadHouse. (_Sino hubiera tenido otro final y L estuviera a mí lado_).

**Advertencia**: Spoilers del anime. Post-anime. Espero les agrade.

Los últimos cuarenta segundos de su vida. Ryuk escribió el nombre de Light en la Death Note. Tal y como la había dicho el Shinigami, "recuerda. Cuando mueras, seré yo quien escriba tu nombre en la libreta". Y así lo hizo, al pie de la letra. Aunque él le había dicho que no estaba de parte ni de él ni de L, le fue de gran ayuda en su camino de convertirse en el dios del nuevo mundo. Camino que, desde el principio, fue bloqueado por el mejor detective del mundo. L. Ryuzaki fue el único que había significado un reto en su vida.

Ni Mello, ni Near le llegaban a los talones a L, según Light. No. Ellos sólo continuaron su investigación, con todo lo que Ryuzaki dejó en el aire. Fue un honor haber competido con L, juegos mentales, acertijos, el juego del gato y el ratón.

Pero lo mejor fue, cuando logró matarlo, fue el mejor plan que había hecho, el que se había llevado todas las palmas. Logró manipular a Rem para que se viera obligada a escribir los verdaderos nombres de Watari y L.

En ese instante, en el que el delgado cuerpo del detective caía lentamente al suelo, fue atrapado entre sus brazos y como los ojos oscuros de Ryuzaki lo miraban con la expresión de "_eres Kira, lo descubrí_", lo llenó de felicidad. Cuando el hombre de cabello negro sufrió ese ataque cardiaco, el castaño le dedicó una extraña sonrisa de burla, felicidad y superioridad "_sí, te eh vencido, Kira te ah vencido_". Desde aquel momento su sueño de un mundo sin crimen tomaba forma, pronto el mundo entero temería a l poder de Kira y aceptaría su mandato. Pero ese pronto, ese día no llegaría, el verdadero sucesor de L, el tal Near, por fin aparecía después de tanto tiempo y lo venció en su propio juego. Una humillación total para Light Yagami.

Se recostó en las escaleras de aquella bodega, toda su vida pasó frente a él, sus primeras memorias de la niñez, la adolescencia, cuando encontró la libreta del shinigami, la muerte de Ryuzaki, Near. También recordó lo que pasó momentos antes, cuando fue descubierto y la muerte de Mikami pero sobre todo los disparos de Matsuda. Sintió su corazón colapsar, el final de su vida en cuarenta segundos. Todos sus sueños se venían abajo. Escuchó un ruido algo extraño y con sus últimas fuerzas que le quedaban dirigió la mirada al frente y lo que vio lo no le asustó. Su mayor rival, el mejor detective del mundo, estaba parado ahí, mirándolo fijamente, con la postura un poco recta y las manos en los bolsillos como estaba acostumbrado. El cabello negro le caía suavemente sobre el rostro. Light le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

-Ryuzaki…- Susurró, la visión se le nubló y su corazón dolía. Después todo se desvaneció. Si fin llegó, fue tomado entre los brazos de la muerte y nunca despertará.

Tinieblas. Abrió los ojos, llevó sus manos al pecho ¿qué no había muerto? Los borrosos recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Se levantó dificultosamente de aquel lugar donde despertó. Miró a su alrededor, sólo había oscuridad terrible. Ahora recordaba lo que Ryuk, aquel maldito shinigami le dijo el día en el que se apareció ante él: "yo seré el que escriba tu nombre en mi cuaderno, pero… no pienses que cualquier humano que haya usado el Death Note… pueda ir al cielo o al infierno." Sí que no mentía.

Una luz iluminó el lugar donde Light estaba, era una luz extraña. Con las manos se tocó el torso, no tenía nada. Miro la ropa que llevaba puesto, un traje tipo sastre negro. Cuando murió, si bien recordaba, era de otro estilo. Miro su mano derecha, la herida de bala que le provocó Matsuda estaba ahí, pero también las del hombro y costado derecho e izquierdo. Se sentía extraño tenerlas, pero no dolían.

Una voz se dejó oír en aquel sitio. Ese sonido era ronco y sólo pronunciaba un nombre: Yagami Light. El castaño miró a todos lados pero ni rastro. Giró su cuerpo lentamente y un monstruo más alto que él apareció frente a Light. Su aspecto era raro. Su cuerpo mostraba todos sus huesos y unas telas rojas colgaban de sus brazos y piernas, tenía puesta una capa de piel negra y su rostro era cubierto con una máscara de metal color dorado, la cabeza tenía una especie de corona de oro. Light se estremeció un poco pero guardo silencio y solamente observó sin parpadear.

-Yagami Light… es un gusto conocerte.- El extraño ente se acercó un poco a él.

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó Yagami.

-Yo… soy el rey de los Shinigami.-

_**Continuará…**_

**Nota:** Hola, espero les agrade y gracias por leer. Creo que no actualizaré por ahora pues estoy en exámenes. Ojala entiendan y lo esperen. Sus críticas son bienvenidas, y más si son del foro "Los Malos Fics y sus Autores", pues ellos me han ayudado a mejorar mucho. Un saludo y siéntanse libres de criticar, con fundamentos claro, será de gran ayuda recibirlas.

**Dedicado a**: _judi42 y Chise Lawliet_, son mis autoras favoritas del fandom de Death Note.

Un saludo.

Yoana-Capricornio.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Olvido"**

**By:** Yoana-Capricornio

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El anime es de MadHouse. (_Sino hubiera tenido otro final, L estuviera vivo y a mi lado_)_._

**Nota:** Spoilers del anime. Post-anime. Espero les agrade.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una voz se dejó oír en aquel sitio. Ese sonido era ronco y sólo pronunciaba un nombre: Yagami Light. El castaño miró a todos lados pero ni rastro. Giró su cuerpo lentamente y un monstruo más alto que él apareció frente a Light. Su aspecto era raro. Su cuerpo mostraba todos sus huesos y unas telas rojas colgaban de sus brazos y piernas, tenía puesta una capa de piel negra y su rostro era cubierto con una máscara de metal color dorado, la cabeza tenía una especie de corona de oro. Light se estremeció un poco pero guardo silencio y solamente observó sin parpadear.

-Light Yagami… es un gusto conocerte.- El extraño ente se acercó un poco a él.

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó Yagami.

-Yo…soy el rey de los Shinigamis.- Le contestó aquel Shinigami, encorvándose un poco. Le aburría estar en ese lugar, como Dios de la Muerte, hablar con ese humano era rebajarse.

-No me sorprende tu presencia, pues ya he estado con dos.

La mente de Light empezó a formular varias hipótesis del porqué el Rey de los dioses de la Muerte se presentaba ante él, pero ninguna parecía la adecuada.

-"_Aunque pensándolo bien, tendrá un castigo por lo que hice_."- Presentía que era para eso.

-He venido para hacerte una proposición.- Del suelo empezaron a salir unas ramas que tomaron una forma de trono. De las espinas brotaba sangre que despedía un fuerte olor metálico. Y el Rey tomó asiento en ella. A cada movimiento, un desagradable sonido del crujir de los huesos se dejó oír.

Light al escuchar la palabra "proposición" recordó aquella noche en la que Ryuk le mencionó el trato de los ojos de Shinigami. No pudo evitar que se formara una leve sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Qué se traía entre manos aquel que se hacía llamar "Rey de los Shinigami"?

-Al momento de tomar la Death Note, Ryuk se te apareció diciéndote algunas reglas del cuaderno. ¿Recuerdas la más importante, Light Yagami?- Preguntó el Shinigami señalándolo con una huesuda garra manchada de sangre.

El castaño se quedó en silencio, pensó por un momento y como un flash, vino esa regla a la que no le tomó importancia.

-El humano que use la Death Note no podrá ir al cielo o al infierno. ¿A eso se refiere?- Preguntó observando como la sangre brotaba del trono hecho de espinas.

-Exactamente, vaya que los demás Shinigamis no mentían, eres muy listo. Bien, desde ese momento te condenaste a una vida llena de infelicidad y sufrimiento. No sólo Ryuk se divertía contigo, yo también lo hacía. Pero todo se acabó cuando el detective de cabellos blancos te derrotó.- El Shinigami soltó una estruendosa carcajada al soltarle tremenda verdad.

Light sentía como el odio se apoderaba de él. Pero que se creía ese estúpido Shinigami para echarle en cara eso. Recordar todo lo que paso, todo lo que tuvo que hacer para convertirse en el Dios del nuevo mundo, los sacrificios y las muertes de algunos inocentes. Pero el mayor logro fue la muerte de L. Sentir su cuerpo escuálido y frío entre sus brazos lo llenó de adrenalina. Quien se oponía a Kira sólo podía esperar la muerte.

-¿Cuál es la proposición que viene a hacerme? Y ¿a qué viene todo esto?- Preguntó Yagami al Rey. El Shinigami sólo se observaba las manos llenas de sangre.

-Bien, siempre quisiste ser el Dios del Nuevo Mundo ¿no es así? Te vengo a proponer algo que de seguro te interesará. Te daré el poder para que lo seas, serás el Dios del Nuevo Mundo. Ahora no como un humano, sino como un Dios… un Shinigami. ¿Qué te parece?- Soltó una macabra risa que se silenciaba poco a poco.

Light se sorprendió de la oferta que escuchó. Ser el dios de la justicia, el que había sido por años hasta que fue vencido por el sucesor de L, Near. Ahora sería un Shinigami que limpiaría a la Tierra del crimen. Los malos morirían y los de buen corazón vivirían en paz y armonía.

Pero, todo tiene un precio que pagar. Ese Dios de la Muerte no vendría a proponerle tal cosa así como así. Algo necesitaría de él. Y lo iba a descubrir. Light sabía que el humano que tuviera la Death Note caería en la desgracia y al morir no iría al cielo o al infierno. El problema aquí era cuál sería la condición para poder hacer eso. Y lo más importante ¿volvería a matar a personas para lograr su cometido?

Recordó todo lo que pasó cuando vivía. La muerte de su padre, el secuestro de su hermana y la tristeza de su madre. Sí bien a Light no le importaba todo eso en su momento, ahora que él ya no vivía, todo eso la pasaba la factura. No porque estuviera muerto. No. Eso ya no importaba. Él sabía que los suyos sufrían a causa de Kira pero ¿qué daba la tristeza de algunos por la felicidad de todos los habitantes? Lo realmente importante es que el remordimiento lo empezaba a invadir.

-¿Qué es lo que pide a cambio para volverme un Shinigami?- La voz de Light resonó por todo el lugar.

-Sabía que aceptarías Light Yagami. Te lo diré sólo una vez, pon atención. Te haré un Shinigami, podrás ser ese Dios justiciero que tanto anhelabas, pero bajo las reglas del mundo Shinigami. La condición es que a cambio tendrás que acabar con la vida de tu madre y hermana.-

¿Lo creía estúpido o qué? Él sabía como matar a un shinigami, haciéndolo enamorarse de un humano y cuando él interfiera con el tiempo de vida de ese humano para salvarlo el dios de la muerte en cuestión de segundos moriría, como Rem.

-"_Entonces cuando me convierta en uno de ellos y mate a mi familia, moriré y me convertiré en polvo, pues hay sentimientos de por medio. Creo que esa oferta la aceptaré. Pero yo poseo una inteligencia superior, lo manipularé a mi favor_"- Pensó el castaño. Si pudo hacerlo con Ryuk y Rem, por que no lograrlo con él. Pero no se confiaría esta vez. Tendría que irse con mucho cuidado.

-Te equivocas.- El castaño abrió grandemente los ojos.- Yo fui quien hizo las reglas y si yo quiero puedo cambiarlas a mi favor. -Ya dime, ¿aceptas o no?-

Leyó su mente. Había leído su mente. Entonces también sabría que lo intentaría manipular. Una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era una voz conocida, pero no lograba recordarla. Miró a todos lados pero sólo estaba la oscuridad del lugar.

Aceptaría sin duda alguna. Al enterarse de que el Rey podría cambiar las reglas a su favor no pasaría ningún problema. Pero aquella voz sonaba con más fuerza y lo desconcentraba.

-_Piensa en tú familia. Ellas te aman a pesar de quien fuiste. No acabes con su vida por tu beneficio. Piénsalo._- La voz sonaba con más fuerza y Light se quedó inmóvil al escuchar todo eso. Un mareo lo hizo arrodillarse, tomaba su cabeza con sus manos fuertemente. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Pero que era esa voz tan ¿cálida? que lo hacia arrodillarse y pensar en Sayu y su madre. ¿Por qué lo hacia dudar así? ¿Por qué dudar en tomar una oferta que lo haría convertirse en el Dios del Nuevo Mundo ahora sin obstáculos que derrotar?

El Shinigami se levantó del asiento donde estaba sentado. Gotas de sangre escurrían de su cuerpo. Hizo un bufido y se arrodilló cerca de donde Light seguía tratando de calmarse.

-Bien, creo que tu respuesta es no. Entonces mi iré de una vez. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.- Las telas rojas que colgaban de sus piernas y brazos se mancharon de sangre. Su máscara dorada se veía nítida a la falta de luz y su gran capa de cuero negro cubría gran parte de su cuerpo.

Light aún escuchando la voz y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos con fuerza, miró firmemente la máscara que cubría el rostro del Shinigami que tenía enfrente. Respiraba agitadamente y sus heridas empezaron a sangrar, pero eso no asustó al castaño.

-Espera… yo…- Y el de cabellos cobrizos sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola**, espero les agrade. Unas anotaciones son: Creo que se ve algo ilógico al momento de leer, sobre el dolor y la regla que hace mención Light, de cómo matar a un Shinigami. Se que la regla no se podría aplicar así pero después ira tomando forma en el transcurso del fic. Espero entiendan. Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día (o noche). Y disculpen la tardanza para quienes lo esperaban.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Olvido"**

**By:** Yoana-Capricornio

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El anime es de MadHouse.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del anime. Post-anime. Espero les agrade. Por fin en este capítulo saldrá L-sama.

* * *

El Shinigami se levantó del asiento donde estaba sentado. Gotas de sangre escurrían de su cuerpo. Hizo un bufido y se arrodilló cerca de donde Light seguía tratando de calmarse.

-Bien, creo que tu respuesta es no. Entonces me iré de una vez, esto es una pérdida de tiempo.- Las telas rojas que colgaban de sus piernas y brazos se mancharon de sangre. Su máscara dorada se veía nítida a la falta de luz y su gran capa de cuero negro cubría gran parte de su cuerpo.

Light aún escuchando la voz y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos con fuerza, miró la máscara que cubría el rostro del Shinigami que tenía enfrente. Respiraba agitadamente y sus heridas empezaron a sangrar, pero eso no asustó al castaño.

-Espera… yo…- Y el de cabellos cobrizos sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho.- _"¿Pero qué me está pasando?, debo de darle una respuesta rápido."_- Light se sentó difícilmente y cerró los ojos, después los abrió y sus ojos tomaron un tono rojizo. -En este momento me es imposible responderle, tendrá que esperar una respuesta.

El Rey se levantó enfadado, el no aceptaba órdenes de nadie y menos de un humano con aires de grandeza. Unas enormes alas negras salieron de su espalda. Light pudo apreciar el toque macabro que le daban al shinigami.

-Te explicaré algo una sola vez. Te daré una semana del tiempo de los humanos para que te decidas. Pero por el momento, me divertiré con tu castigo.- Y se elevó, rápidamente desapareció del lugar, dejando a Light un poco confundido.

La voz se extinguió y sus heridas dejaron de sangrar. Si estuviera vivo, ya se habría desangrado. Estaba seguro que esa misteriosa voz ya la habría escuchado antes, pero a su mente no venía ese recuerdo.

Ese Shinigami era aún más raro que Ryuk. De la nada, el Rey de los shinigamis se aparece frente a él ofreciéndole poder para ser el dios del Nuevo Mundo que siempre deseó, sin obedecer ninguna regla, pero a un precio alto, la vida de su madre y hermana.

Él fue Kira, el más grande asesino en masas, el que mataba a los criminales. Nunca mató a alguien inocente –si no se interponía en su camino-, ¿por qué mataría a su única familia? Ellas no tenían la culpa de sus pecados, aunque, siempre se tienen que sacrificar a algunos para lograr algo, en este caso, limpiar el mundo de la maldad.

Light se levantó dificultosamente, un poco mareado por todo lo que sintió. Llevó una mano a su sien, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, su cabeza empezaba a doler. Ni muerto dejaba de sufrir, pero en fin, él mismo se lo buscó.

Cerca de ese lugar, un ruido extraño se dejó oír. Parecía el tintineo de unas cadenas chocando entre sí. Yagami observó por todos lados pero no encontró el emisor del sonido. Decidió entonces caminar, llevaba demasiado tiempo en ese lugar. Necesitaba conocer donde pasaría la eternidad, además de buscar de donde provenía el sonido.

No dio ni dos pasos cuando el sonido se escuchó con mayor intensidad, como a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del castaño, exactamente, detrás de él. En un instante, paró el sonido. Light volteó lentamente y vio algo que lo impresionó demasiado.

Ahora frente a él, estaba la persona que jamás imaginó. Aquel que le hizo la vida imposible, su antitesis.

-Veo que has perdido, Light, o debo decir Kira.- Dijo la persona que estaba frente a Light. El castaño por un momento se quedó sin nada que decir, sólo lo miraba firmemente a los ojos.

-Sí, debo admitirlo. Cometí un solo error, uno solo.- Le respondió Yagami. –Pero tú, L, también te equivocaste.

Sí, el detective de cabellos negros seguía igual. Con las misma ropas que siempre usó, encorvado y estaba descalzo. Ryuzaki no se inmutó, sólo se encogió de hombros. Light pudo observar que L llevaba una larga cadena atada a su muñeca, como la que usó cuando se encadenó a él. Todo era muy extraño.

-No hay crimen perfecto. La justicia triunfó después de todo.- L dio un gran bostezo.

Como Ryuzaki le decía eso, acaso le estaba diciendo que simplemente perdió. Tomó bruscamente a L de la camisa, su mirada denotaba que la ira empezaba a apoderarse de Light.

-A ti no te importaba la justicia, sólo resolver el caso.

-Tienes razón, Light. No fue por el sentido de la justicia por el que tomé el caso, sino por el reto que era para mí. Descubrirte y levarte a la horca fue el mayor reto.

Sus miradas reflejaban firmeza. Light lo estrujó con más fuerza, esas palabras lo enfurecían más.

-Un simple reto ¿eh?, tu también fuiste un gran reto para mí. Disfrute de tu muerte, L. Aquellos que se oponían a mí, sólo recibían la muerte, la ira de Dios.

-Tú no eras Dios, sólo fuiste un criminal, el mayor asesino de la historia.

-Cuestionando tus métodos, L, se te podría haber considerado un criminal.- Yagami lo soltó bruscamente, dio un respiro hondo y le propinó a L un puñetazo en el rostro.

Por la fuerza, L cayó de espalda. Unos momentos después, Ryuzaki se sentó y se limpió con la manga el fino hilo de sangre que caía de su labio superior. El castaño se había alterado muy rápido. El pelinegro se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta donde Light estaba.

-Fui deshonesto, jugué sucio. Para nada fue justicia, soy un tramposo que odió perder. Así como tú lo eras.- Y le regresó el golpe, con una patada directo a la cara. (**1**)

Light, por la fuerza cayó sobre su costado. Tapó su nariz con su mano izquierda, la retiró y vio en su palma sangre. El líquido rojo empezó a salir de su nariz. Así permaneció, L estaba en el mismo lugar. Sólo una cosa se preguntaba Light ahora.

-¿Qué haces aquí, L?

-No lo sé.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**(1) Frase tomada del tomo especial de Death Note, pág. 20.**

Espero les haya gustado. En este capítulo quise resaltar la verdad sobre L y el caso, a L nunca le importó la justicia en sí, sólo el resolver los casos que le interesaban, los que eran un reto para él. Y aclararles que este capítulo, de incluir a L, estuvo planeado desde antes que iniciara el fic, por si se lo preguntan. Bien, gracias a todos los que han dejado review y a los que no, igual gracias por leer. Saludos.


End file.
